This invention relates generally to a quick release clamp and mounting apparatus that may be used to detachably or releasably secure an object to a bicycle, tricycle, or other device.
A variety of mechanisms have been developed for securing to the frame or a structural member of a bicycle, tricycle or other device in order to allow objects to be secured thereto. With respect to bicycles and tricycles such mechanisms include bicycle carrier brackets, fender supports, lighting brackets, horn or bell mounting systems, and training or rider assistance supports. Typically devices such as these are used to rigidly secure an object to a bicycle frame or other structural member through the use of bolts, screws, or other fasteners. Since bicycles are often subjected to a considerable amount of vibration during their use, the fasteners are normally tightly secured to the bicycle""s frame through the use of hand tools so that the fasteners do not vibrate loose. Accordingly, in such cases the objects effectively become permanently attached to the bicycle. While securing objects to a bicycle in this fashion ensures that they remain in their intended position and configuration adjacent to the bicycle""s frame, it does not readily allow for the object to be released without considerable effort, or without the use of tools.
As mentioned, one example of a device that may be attached to a bicycle or tricycle through the use of a rigid mounting mechanism of the general type described above is a riding or training support. These supports typically comprise a pole or bar that extends from the bicycle""s frame to present a handle or grip which an adult can hold to help steady and control a novice or beginner rider. Such bars are most often rigidly attached or fixed to the frame of the bicycle to allow the bicycle to be steadied by grasping the handle or grip portion. While rigidly fixing the bar to the frame assists in controlling or steadying the bicycle it also makes the bar difficult to remove when it is no longer needed, or when the bicycle is to be stored for an extended length of time.
An alternate method of fastening a training or support bar to a bicycle or tricycle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,944. Here a pivoting or rotatable connection is used to attach a training bar to the bicycle""s frame. While the device permits the training bar to be removed from the bicycle when no longer required, it also allows for rotational movement (in a general horizontal plane) between the bar and its mount, a feature that in some applications may be undesirable as it limits the amount of control that can be exercised over the bicycle.
A further limitation of quick release clamps and mounting mechanisms concerns the ability for such devices to be over tightened by an operator to the extent that the clamping mechanism or a portion thereof becomes structurally deformed. For example, many such devices include a sleeve-like or clam shell form of clamping structure that is made to be compressed about a tubular post or frame member. The sleeve typically has a pair of outwardly projecting lugs that may be drawn together to compress the sleeve about the post or frame member. An excessive amount of force applied to the lugs can deform them making it difficult to subsequently remove or adjust the clamping mechanism. The inherent limitation in such prior designs lies in the fact that they tend to actively draw the lugs together such that the sleeve is compressed about the frame member and passively allow the lugs to return to their normal position by means of their own inherent resiliency after the force tending to draw them together has been removed. Unfortunately, if the force applied to the lugs is excessive they will be deformed to the point where their natural resiliency will be insufficient to return them to their original positions once the applied force has been removed.
There is therefore a need for an improved quick release clamp and mounting apparatus that is able to detachably secure an object to a bicycle, tricycle or other device. The apparatus should rigidly hold the object in place and should help to prevent relative movement between the object and the bicycle""s frame or the structural member to which it is attached. Further, the mounting apparatus should provide a mechanism by which the object may be releaseably detached from the bicycle or other device quickly, effortlessly, and without the use of hand tools. Finally, it would also be preferable if the device were able to not only actively be secured about a frame or structural member through the application of a clamping force, but that it also be able to actively apply a force in the opposite direction to allow the apparatus to be opened and easily adjusted or removed.
The invention therefore provides a quick release clamp and mounting apparatus for detachably securing an object to a bicycle, tricycle or other device. Through the application of a clamping force the invention permits the object to be rigidly secured in a manner that holds the object in place about the bicycle or other device and that also helps to prevent relative movement between the object and the device to which it is attached. The invention further allows for the object to be easily and readily removed, through the application of a force opposite to the clamping force.
Accordingly, one of its aspects the invention provides a quick release clamping mechanism for securing a sleeve about a tubular structure or post, the sleeve having first and second outwardly projecting lugs that may drawn together toward one another to compress the sleeve about the tubular structure or post, each of the lugs having a bore extending therethrough and positioned upon said sleeve such that the bores are generally aligned with one another, the bore on the first lug internally threaded, the clamping mechanism comprising an elongate bolt member receivable through said bores in said lugs, said bolt member having a first threaded end that threadably engages the threaded bore through the first lug to secure said bolt member thereto; and, a tensioning member, said tensioning member operable between an engaged and a disengaged position, when in said engaged position said tensioning member bearing against said second lug and drawing said threaded end of said bolt member and said first lug to which it is secured toward said second lug thereby compressing the sleeve, when in said disengaged position said tensioning member releasing said force drawing said first lug toward said second lug, the amount of compressive force applied by said tensioning member adjustable through threading said first end of said bolt member into or out of the threaded bore through the first lug.
In a further aspect the invention provides a mounting apparatus for detachably securing an object to a bicycle, a tricycle, or other device, the apparatus comprising a first clamp in the form of a sleeve compressibly receivable about a tubular or post structure, said sleeve having first and second outwardly projecting lugs that may be drawn toward one another to compress said sleeve, each of said lugs having a bore extending therethrough and positioned about said sleeve such that the bores are generally aligned with one another, said bore through said first lug having an internal thread; a second clamp releasably securable to an object to be attached to the bicycle or other device; a connecting member joining said first clamp to said second clamp in a fixed spaced-apart relationship so as to off-set an object secured to the bicycle or other device by said second clamp at a fixed distance from the tubular or post structure to which said first clamp may be attached; and, a quick release clamping mechanism including an elongate bolt member receivable through said bores in said first and second lugs, said bolt member having a first threaded end that threadably engages said threaded bore through said first lug, said quick release clamping mechanism having an engaged and disengaged position, when in said engaged position said clamping mechanism drawing said first and second lugs together to compress said sleeve about the tubular or post structure of the bicycle or other device, when in said disengaged position said quick release clamping mechanism releasing said compressive force applied to said lugs, the amount of compressive force applied by said quick release clamping mechanism adjustable through threading said first end of said bolt member into or out of said threaded bore in said first lug.
In yet a further aspect the invention provides a mounting apparatus for detachably securing a training support bar to a bicycle or a tricycle, the training support bar having an elongate handle with a first end securable to the mounting apparatus, the training support bar assisting in providing balance and stability to a rider on the bicycle or tricycle, the mounting apparatus comprising a first clamp releasably securable to the frame or a structural member of the bicycle or tricycle; a second clamp in the form of a sleeve compressively receivable about said first end of said training support bar, said sleeve having first and second outwardly projecting lugs that may be drawn toward one another to compress said sleeve about said first end of said training support bar, each of said lugs having a bore extending therethrough and positioned about said sleeve such that said bores are generally aligned with one another, said bore through said first lug having an internal thread; a connecting member joining said first clamp to said second clamp in a fixed and spaced-apart relationship so as to position the training support bar at a fixed distance from the frame of the bicycle or tricycle to which said first clamp is attached; and, a quick release clamping mechanism including an elongate bolt member receivable through said bores in said first and second lugs of said second clamp, said bolt member having a first threaded end that threadably engages said threaded bore through said first lug, said quick release clamping mechanism operable to apply and release a compressive force to said lugs and thereby releasably secure said first end of said training support bar within said second clamp, the amount of compressive force applied by said quick release clamping mechanism adjustable through threading said first end of said bolt member into or out of said threaded bore in said first lug.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.